So NOT a Fairy Tale
by PlumpysWorld
Summary: AU. 'Perhaps being a dream crusher to a whole bunch five year old girls isn't all that bad,' Iris thought as she smiled at the cute raven-haired boy before her. NegaiShipping SatoAiri AAIL Ash x Iris


**Title: **So NOT a Fairy Tail

**Publication: **6/16/13

**Shipping (s):** Ash x Iris

**Genre (s):** AU. Fantasy/Romance

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own any songs I refer to or quote in this story. I also don't own any Fairy Tales.

**A/N:** I couldn't get this idea out of my head so I just had to write it down. I know this idea has been done a lot, but I have some twists and turns in mind so it won't be all cliché. Okay maybe I don't have a lot in mind, but whatever that doesn't matter as long as you guys enjoy what you're reading, right? Anyways onwards with the story! :)

**P.S:** Not all the chapters are going to be as short as this one, this one is only short because it's a prologue. All other chapters will be much longer :D Now on with the story!

**Main Characters Ages:**

Ash: 18

Iris~ 17

**Key:**

"...": Talking

_Italics: _Thinking

* * *

**Part I: Snow White**

"_I'm not Snow White, but I'm lost inside this forest." Natalia Kills_

**Prologue **

"Mirror mirror in my hand," recited Jessie, as she smiled deviously into her hand mirror that sported a rosy design. Even though she was speaking to the man inside the mirror she was, rather blatantly, trying to see if her own reflection could for once show up. And as always she failed miserably, the only person she was able to see in the stupid thing was her lavender-haired friend with the rose fetish. "Who's the fairest in the land?"

"You, of course my fair lady Jess - wait a sec..." The man in the mirror stopped mid-sentence, bit his lip, and glanced off into the distance. Being scared of the magenta-haired women who held his mirror James couldn't bring himself to spit out the truth. She'd probably destroy his home, the mirror, into itty bitty bite size pieces with the mallet she kept handy if she knew the truth like she had the first time he delivered news that she wasn't in favor of.

"James, I'm waiting!"

"Ah, you see the thing is..." The lavender haired man began to crumple a sheet of paper, pretending that the connection between them was breaking up. Jessie sighed at the man. As always he was a complete dumb ass. James, who obviously forgot that she could see him, halted his actions as he realized that Jessie hadn't believed him for a minute.

"Are you done messing around or should I give you another minute," Jessie asked sarcastically, shifting her weight from her right leg to her left. James tossed the single paper to the side and muttered,

"I'm done."

"Good. Now out with it. I can handle whatever you say."

_Everybody knows who's the fairest in the land so why is this idiot hesitating?_ Jessie wondered, afraid of competition. Jessie really didn't handle competition well. For instance a long time ago there was a beautiful maiden known as Snow White and now there isn't. Not because Jessie killed her or anything, but lets just say that she doesn't exist in this dimension anymore.

"..."

"JAMES I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHO IT IS IN THE NEXT THREE SECONDS THIS MIRROR WILL GO CRASHY CRASHY!" Jessie gets very grouchy when she isn't told that she is in fact the fairest in the land by someone, especially when it came to her mirror guy who knew all the gossip that was spread through Fairy Land. She was just so insecure and self-obsessed like that.

"Okay! It's this newcomer known as Iris." The image of the man in the mirror dissolved into an image of the nearby forest. With narrowed eyes Jessie studied the scene of a women, who was obviously much younger than she, swinging on vines, and talking to an unknown creäture that was poking out of her bush-like hair. Jessie felt her eye twitch, she tossed the mirror onto her bed before starting to pace back and forth in front of her bed. She needed a plan.

"Are we the only ones aware of her," Jessie asked, with hopeful eyes.

"As of now."

"Good. Now if I get rid of her no one will notice," Jessie smiled to herself.

"But Lady Jessie, you don't have much magic energy left," James pointed out. Jessie groaned before flopping onto her bed. "Not to complain or anything but can you GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF MY FACE!"

"Don't yell at me," Jessie retorted, in a whiny tone before rolling over. "What do you suppose we do about this?"

"Why do I have to think of a solution? Last time I checked this was your problem," James said, strangely standing up for himself.

"Because it's your fault."

"How?"

"Because I said so," Jessie growled, raising her hand above the mirror as if to punch out the glass or something. "Now give me a plan you useless piece of-" Jessie halted her sentence realizing that James had disappeared. The women began to whisper profanities under her breath when the door of her room was opened. She threw a glance towards the door to see her cousin, Ash. The evil smile came back as the rusty gears in her head starting working, she was conjuring up a plan. Ash gulped and stepped out of the room. Perhaps he had come in at the wrong time, but was there ever a right time to walk in on his crazy cousin?

"Wait!" Jessie jumped from her bed and rushed over to her younger cousin. She studied him with her eyes and hands, which Ash didn't particularly enjoy. After her observation she stepped back, making a camera like object with her hands. "Your perfect! But you could use some work, or a lot of work." Ash gulped.

* * *

**I hope this story started out interesting enough to catch your eyes! Review, follow, and Favorite if you liked it...**

**~PlumpysWorld**


End file.
